castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Tavern
The Mug & Hammer Celesta's Quests! Celesta's Quests relate to the origins of the heroes of Castle Age. Currently Strider, Sophia, Dragan and Penelope have origin quests. Each quest is similar to a 'choose your own adventure novel' with different options being presented to the player. As a player traverses a quest they earn experience and advance the quest's 'plot'. During a quest you will also receive Alignment Points. Alignment points come in three categories: Good , Neutral , and Evil . Often the color of the button to move from one area to the next reflects the alignment associated with that action. Alignment points seem to be what determines the reward you earn from successful completion of the quest. It is possible to fail the quests depending on which path is taken a player receives no reward on quest failure. Succeeding the quest may reward a player with special items or Hero Medals ( ). Hero Medals are specific to the hero who earns them, and for each medal earned by a hero their maximum level is increased by 1. For example, if you have 2 Strider Hero Medals and 1 Dragan Hero Medal you will be able to achieve level 6 with Strider and level 5 with Dragan. *** Warning *** If these quests are not completed in a timely fashion, Castle Age will wipe the progress you have made, resetting all points gained to zero, requiring you to start each task again from the beginning, resulting having to respend hundreds of energy to acquire the objects/hero medals. As of yet, the developers have not responded to inquiries about this phenomenon. Strider, The Rogue Assassin Origins: Strider - Learn the origins of Strider as he travels through the Land of Fire on a quest to complete his assassination contract! Rewards *14 Good Alignment points: Redeeming Light (+5 Energy when Strider is equipped)( ) *14 Evil Alignment points: Amulet of Despair (+2 Attack to Strider)( ) *7 Good Alignment points: 1x Strider Hero Medal ( ) *7 Evil Alignment points: 1x Strider Hero Medal ( ) You are rewarded one medal after completing the quest selecting the Good alignment choice when available. Your total Good alignment points accumulate to 7 at the end of the quest, with a total cost of 80 energy points. You are rewarded one medal after completing the quest selecting the Bad alignment choice when available. Your total Bad alignment points accumulate to 9 at the end of the quest, with a total cost of 105 energy points (because of the last choice which requires 10 X 3 energy to "Kill all the witness"). Neutral points do not seem to give any rewards, and even if they are needed to receive the other rewards combined with the good and bad alignment points, you will still get them as you need them to proceed certain steps of the quest. Important!: Read carefully because you can fail the quests. At the point where you have to chose between "Lie" and "Ignore". If you select "Ignore", you are caught and fail the quest. Similarly, when you are presented with "Believe the barkeeper" and "Lies, Lies, Lies" the correct one is "Lies, Lies...", Full Quest Text Sophia, Destiny of the Fey Origins: Sophia - Learn the origins of Sophia as she begins her adventure through Valeria! Rewards *Accept the bow from the merchant: Cursed Bow (-5 Attack to Sophia)( ) *Give & 100 to shopkeeper: Arcane Bow (+6 Attack to Sophia) ( ) *14 Good points: Sophia Hero Medal ( ) *14 Evil points (only 12 Evil points, with the presence of Orc Skull): Sophia Hero Medal ( ) *Dragon Tooth: +1 temporary attack (if you have this while wielding , the attack stat of Sophia will become 0 instead of -1) Short walkthrough Note: *The maximum number of Alignment points one can gain from a single traversal of this Quest is 8. *Since a total of 26 Alignment points are needed to get the two hero medals it is necessary to traverse the quest more than 3 times. *It may be possible to do a partial traversal (ending in failure) before doing the successful traversals in order to save some energy. Full Quest Text :::*4 Take: Take the skull! (Total 15 energy +15exp ) ::::Gained Orcish Trophy Skull. ::::Sophia claims the skull and places it within her satchel. Perhaps it will be useful later? With the Orc threat gone, Sophia is free to continue on to Triste. ::::*5 Continue: Proceed to Triste! (Total 10 energy +10exp) :::::Returns to Respond to the waywatchers of Triste. :*2 Hide: Hide in thicket. (Total 10 energy +10exp ) ::Hide from danger. ::Sophia leaps into the thickets near the road and watches as three hulking and heavily armed Orcs walk by. One of the ::Orcs sniffs into the cold air, his frosty breath drifting off into the night. The Orc grunts to his companions but they seem uninterested. The party continues plodding down the road, their torches barely visible. The coast seems clear. ::*3 Continue: Continue to Triste! (Total 10 energy +10exp) :::An orcish hound approaches! :::Sophia decides the coast is clear! She emerges from the thickets back onto the road. As she continues down towards Triste she is confronted by what seems to be a blood-hound. Its mane was thick and mangled, small chicken skulls adorned its neck. It must be an Orcish pet... how will she get around the hound? :::*4'Feed': Give the hound food! (Total 10 energy +10exp - ) :::::Continue to Triste! ::::: Sophia quickly grabs the bundle of smoked salmon her mother had given her at the start of her journey. Sophia throws it to the side of the road and the hound immediately leaps off to gorge on the fish. Sophia sneaks around the now distracted hound and once out of earshot quickly runs off into the night, further towards Triste. :::::*5 Continue: Continue to Triste. (Total 10 energy +10exp ) :::::Returns to Respond to the waywatchers of Triste. :::*4'Attack ': Attack the hound! Uses 5 energy. (Total 10 energy +10exp ) ::::Captured by Orcs! ::::Sophia attacks the hound with her small blade but the hound dodges back just in time. The hound lets out a massive roar, calling its masters. ::::Sophia begins running but becomes ensared in a bear-trap! The hound stands alert guarding its victim, awaiting dilligently for the Orc patrol to return. :::::FAILURE. Sophia has perished. ::*3 Hide: Stay hidden! (Total 15 energy +15exp ) :::Awaiting safety. :::Sophia decides to wait until morning. Orcs on patrol in elven lands this close to Triste surely cannot be a good sign! Where are the Elven Waywatchers protecting the roads and woods? :::As the sun peaks over the misted forest Sophia continues on her journey to Triste. :::*4 Continue: Continue to Triste. (Total 10 energy +10exp) ::::Returns to Respond to the waywatchers of Triste. :*2 Fight: Ready weapon! (Total 10 energy, +10 exp, ) ::Sophia fights to survive! ::Sophia quickly brandishes her small elven blade her father had given her, and braces for what may come. Three large hulking figures loom ahead of her on the road. As they approach closer Sophia sees they have cruel looking axes and skulls attached to their belts. These must be Orcs! The Orcs rush Sophia with their weapons drawn. Sophia parries the first few blows but one manages to slice into her side. A boot kicks Sophia to knees as a massive axe prepares for the final blow. Sophia suddenly feels something, powerful emanating from within: ::*3 Use power! (Total 15 energy, 15 exp, ) :::Returns to A Mysterious Power above. ::*3 Resist: Resist power! (Total 15 energy, 15 exp, ) ::: A mysterious power. :::Sophia resists the powers emanating from within, fearing something terrible would happen. Death perhaps would be a more welcome relief than succumbing to dark magic! :::The massive axe connects and Sophia's life is ended. The Fey peoples are surely doomed! :::: FAILURE. *1 Boralis:Head towards the Hills of Boralis. (Total: -10 Energy, +10 Exp) :Encounter with a snow yeti cub. :After a night's travel through the misted woods, Sophia seems to be making great progress. Traveling the wilds is not as dangerous as her parents had led her to believe! After squeezing through a particularly tough batch of vines Sophia emerges with her first real encounter, a large white fluffy animal staring straight at her standing about 3 feet high. :It seems to notice the smoked fish in Sophia's satchel! :Sopiha heard tales of such animals and none ended happily.. she considered her options carefully: :*2 Walk: Walk Away. Uses 5 Energy. (Total: 10 Energy, +10 Exp, ) ::Meeting the waywatchers. ::Sophia backs away from the young yeti cub and tries to retrace her steps. As she hikes through the winding trails she feels as if someone is watching! A group of waywatchers drop down from the trees above. ::"Greetings my lady, my name is Lothar, a master of the elven waywatchers. You have earned our respects, not everyone would have the knowledge to simply ignore the young cubs. Fighting full grown yetis are not something you want to get involved with! They are very protective of their young." Lothar took a moment to reflect. ::"I must confess however, we have been tracking you since you left the sanctuary. Orcs patrol the passes my lady, and the Elven King requests an audience. Please come with us." Sophia agrees and the group heads towards Triste. ::*3 Continue: Continue. :::Returns to The throne of the elven king. :*2 Feed: Feed the Cub! (Total: 10 Energy, +10 Exp, , - ) :: Feeding the cub. ::Sophia opts to give what she believes to be a snow yeti cub some of her food. She unwraps her smoked salmon and tosses it towards the cub. The small yeti eagerly snatches the fish and begins gnawing at it. Sophia takes a moment to watch and observe, rarely getting the chance to see such wildlife. ::*3 Observe: Continue to observing. (Total: 10 Energy, +10 Exp, ) ::: Yeti mother approaches! :::As Sophia watches the cub eat the fish, its mother fast approaches, crashing through the trees. A massive ten foot tall snow yeti looms over Sophia and the cub. Sophia remains perfectly still, her instincts telling her running would not end favorably. :::The giant yeti sniffs at the fish, sniffs at the cub, then looks towards Sophia. Sophia feels energy swirling from within... ready to unleash! :::*4 Use: Use Power! (Total: 15 Energy, +15 Exp, ) ::::Arcane Explosion! :::: Sophia decides to unleash the arcane powers screaming to explode forth. Time seems to come to a crawl. Sophia feels energy crackling around and within her as violet swirls of old magic ripple outwards, slowly building into a massive concussive blast. Within moments the Yeti mother is sent flying back through the trees, lit on fire and screaming. The young cub is nowhere to be found. ::::Sophia takes a moment to rest, feeling completely drained. What just happened? Suddenly the giant Yeti comes crashing back through the foilage... charred and burnt but still alive! ::::*5 Fight: Fight! (Total: 15 Energy, +15 Exp, ) :::::Battle the yeti. :::::The snow yeti charges Sophia, terrified and angry at the same time. With wild slashes and little thought to its own safety, Sophia is able to dodge the blows. Sophia lunges her small sword into the beast further damaging it. The yeti refuses to fall and continues its barrage of attacks. Sophia summons forth her powers again, unleashing a terrible blast of pure arcane magic. The yeti finally falls to the ground. :::::*6 Continue: Continue. (Total: 15 Energy, +15 Exp) :::::: The waywatchers. :::::: As Sophia regains her senses she finds herself with arrows notched and pointed at her, from shapeless forms in the trees above. :::::: "Stranger you are to be taken under arms, for the slaughter of the native Yeti in this region. We are waywatchers from Triste, and this is the King's land. You will abide by our laws. Do you come willingly or shall we put you to rest?" ::::::*7 Refuse: Refuse! (Total: 10 Energy, +10 Exp, ) :::::::Death by arrows! :::::::Sophia once again tries to summon her new found powers but before she can concentrate she feels the painful punctures of multiple arrows slamming into her body. She falls to the ground silenced forever. :::::::FAILURE! ::::::*7 Submit: Go willingly! :::::::Sophia is escorted to the gates of Triste bound, a prisoner of the waywatchers. As Sophia is brought to the elven justicar, she is given a fine of 50 gold for breaking the King's law of slaying protected wildlife. "Next time Sophia, respect nature.. and especially respect the Yetis! They are a dying breed much like yourself. Our Elven King Corelan has requested an audience with you my lady. The waywatchers will see you arrive in time." ::::::: ::::*5 Run: Run Away! (Total: 10 Energy, +10 Exp, ) :::::??? :::*4 Refuse: Refuse the Power! (Total: 10 Energy, +10 Exp, + ) :::: A rare gift... ::::Sophia decides to supress her powers, not wanting to harm the innocent yeti of the region. The giant snow yeti stomps towards Sophia, its breath reeking of flesh and its sharp teeth glaring from behind its mouth. In a surprisng act, the mother yeti plucks off a tooth from its barbaric necklace and thrusts it over to Sophia. She carefully accepts the "gift" and watches the yeti and her cub crash off into the thickets of trees. ::::Sophia examines the tooth and realizes it is from a red dragon! ::::*5 ??? ::::: The waywatchers. ::::: Sophia realizes someone is watching! A group of waywatchers drop down from the trees above. ::::: "Greetings my lady, my name is Lothar, a master of the elven waywatchers. You have earned our respects, not everyone would have the courage to stand their ground against the snow yeti of the hills. It would appear you have been given a truly special gift! I must confess, we have been tracking you since you left the sanctuary. Orcs patrol the passes my lady, and the Elven King requests an audience. Please come with us." :::::Returns to The throne of the Elven King above. |} Dragan, Heart of the Warrior Origins: Dragan - Learn the origins of Dragan as he travels through the Land of Fire on a quest to conquer his enemies! Rewards *2x Dragan Hero Medals ( ) ** 1x requires 9 ** 1x requires 6 Notes *If you train an ability you have already trained you will receive a second copy of the item. **Currently unknown if this will affect successful quest completion. *The Arundji branch of the "Trainer" quest line seems to always end with failure regardless of items. *I got the first hero medal with 9 good, 8 neutral, 5 evil. *Got both medals at 9 good, 7 evil. Short walkthrough x2 Full Quest Text Penelope, Priestess of the Silver Light Origins: Penelope - Learn the origins of Penelope as she proves herself to become a prodigy of the Silver Light! Rewards *1 riddle solved: Silverlight Training Manual (+2energy when Penelope is equipped) ( ) *3 riddles in each passage solved : Faith Amulet (+6stamina when Penelope is equipped) ( ) *2x Penelope Hero Medals ( ) Notes * They have updated the quest so that if you complete it successfully on your first attempt you receive both the and the , however you only receive one * If you do not have an item and you attempt to use it, you will get the message "your destiny lies in another path" * If you have not visited all three passages and you attempt to exit the mine you will be told "Your destiny lies in another path." * Going into a passage previously visited will loop you back to the start (so don't waste your energy.) * The order of the passages doesn't matter. **The result depends on how you solve the puzzle, and you get only one chance for each passage. **Once you're done with a passage, the road will return to the main hall. Short Walkthrough Full Quest Text *1 Enter: Passage X. : Note: You only arrive here if you have already tried a passage. : The repeating passage. :Penelope heads down the same path as she has chosen before but this time everything has changed! :The passage winds down in a spiral pathway that leads her back to the three passage split. Perhaps it is time to leave the mines? :*2 Continue: Continue. (Total 10 energy, +10 exp) ::Returns to Divided passages forces our heroine to choose!' |} Category:Festival